Goat-Slitted Sun
by L3Reeves
Summary: Rachel reunites with Al, against her own desires, and she never would've expected the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

All of the characters, etc. belong to Kim Harrison. Blah, blah, blah.  
I wrote this mostly to work on my writing skills, so I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Enjoy!

1

The shopkeeper up front was on edge, but when I caught her staring, she flushed and flashed a weak apologetic smile. Nice to know all was forgiven. I looked back down at my list. It had been a long time since I attempted a spell that I didn't have the ingredients for in my garden, but it seemed like it had been damn well long enough since I had pissed anyone else off that I would be okay. Besides, I needed to get out. Ivy was different after saying goodbye to me last summer before my trial. I wasn't sure if she had stuck around for my sake or because she had well and truly let go of the notion of what we could have been and was happy as my friend. Besides that, Jenks's kids had been inside for too long, that even Belle was trying to keep them in line didn't seem to be helping like it should. It wasn't her fault; actually, I was really glad to see her take an interest in Jenk's kids, despite the fact she could probably murder all of us in our sleep if anything ever happened to her clan over at Trent's compound. I liked the thought of Jenks having someone to rely on. I heard the bell on the front door jingle and shake me out of my thoughts, back to my shopping. NEW CANDLE. Mine was no more than a little wax stump at this point. I followed the layout to the far shelves where they kept all the candles. I plucked the shimmering gold one from the others and was wistfully turning it over in my hand, when something else caught my eye. I didn't know if it was serious or a bad joke, but I was staring at a dull gold candle speckled with as much black as my own aura. I didn't know whether I liked or hated how fitting it was, but I picked it up and threw it in my basket, setting the gold one back in its place. The woman behind the counter was no doubt watching intently. I smirked and was heading back over to the front of the shop when I heard the commotion.

Immediately, I ducked back behind the shelf from which I'd just come. I had been out of the news for almost three weeks; it'd be better not to make a scene. I peeked out from between the inventory, hoping to get a glimpse at whatever the fuss was about, it was only then that I noticed an all too familiar green crushed velvet frock. Shit. It was Al. There was no doubt, from his white gloved hands to his red goat-slitted eyes, it could only be him, and he was terrifying. I glanced around the shop to see that everyone else was okay, counter-girl had set a circle. But, there was a pale, lanky male earth witch still struggling to invoke a charm. Al grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the display of glass vials in the front of the store. As viscous fluid crept across the floor in all directions, Al changed form. Suddenly, I was looking at a leather-clad man in his mid-late twenties with green hair spiked at all angles. I had a faint feeling of deja vu until I remembered busting the guy a few years ago for dealing Brimstone, nasty stuff too, nothing as refined as Ivy's 'medicinal' stash. I guess that explained why the man was so pale, his greatest fear must be his dealer. I saw him thrash wildly, feet off the ground, his neck firmly in the grasp of my demon. I panicked; junkie or not, I couldn't let the guy be killed, not when I could stop it. Still, I didn't want Al to see me. If he knew I'd been alive all this time, he'd drag me into the Ever After and I'd never see this side of the lines again. That's if I was lucky; chances were that he would kill me himself in a fit of rage. Fingering the band of silver on my wrist, I argued with myself for what seemed like ages, but when I saw the young witch stop kicking I couldn't help my reaction.

Stupidly, I jumped out from behind the case and, hoping he was still alive, made my presence known. "Al! Al stop it, let him go! We had a deal; no taking people while I'm here!" Hearing my voice, he whipped around casually dropping the witch. Next thing I knew he was Al again, and he was charging me. I tried not to struggle as he grasped my arms and flattened me against wall. "Who are you you," he Growled. "How dare you appear to me like this! You're in for a world of pain, Dove." Damn, he was pissed. "It's me Al. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." I looked at the loop of silver trying to find words. He followed my gaze. I watched his face as he was hit with a wave of understanding. "Itchy Witch?" he asked; I nodded. The anger crept back into his eyes as he took me in, and I shut my own, preparing for the worst. I thought my goodbyes to Ivy and Jenks and Ceri, even to Trent. I wasn't sure what was scarier, the fact I'd be gone or the fact I'd miss the murdering politician. I waited to feel the back of his hand sting against my cheek, or for the world around me to melt away, as the stench of burnt amber permeated some new unsavory location. What I did not expect was to feel his rough lips pressed hard against my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I hope you wont get mad at me, but I just don't have time for this story. I hate though to leave anything unfinished, so for now I am going to cut it to a short story. I encourage you to take it as a prompt, and use your imaginations - look at you all with your minds in the gutter ;). This summer when I have time, I will edit the stuff that I have cut, and I will finish it. I just prefer that for the time being, what I have is able to stand alone.

Sorry guys, see you this summer.


End file.
